Mia Amour
by Sief
Summary: The only thing weirder than being transported back to Renissance Italy, is being caught up in an ancient war to save the free world. And perhaps falling in love in the process.
1. Chapter 1

I was just walking; home, alone, at night. Can you see how this is already a problem. The party had been a total bust. I didn't know anyone there, the corner had been the only safe place for me. So I left early, and now it was raining. Now I was soaked to the bone. I started to curse my pointless existence; when it happened.

There was a bright flash, a burning sensation, pain, and everything went dark. When I regained conciousness the first thing I noticed was the smell. I smelled salt, like when I visited the seashore last year. When I opened my eyes I saw my cheek had been laying against a cobble stone path which was attached to a dock. Nothing was as it should be. It was warm, sunny with a beautiful sunset sinking beneath the ocean.

"Where the heck am I?" I was beginning to panic different senarios running through my mind. Had I been kidnapped? That would explain the change in venu, but not why I'd been laying facedown in the street. Standing slowly I took stock of myself. Aside from some brusies and a headache I seemed unharmed.

Then I heard shouting. Running over toward the commotion I saw something strange. It looked like a gang fight. Young men were standing at the warf pummeling each other with their fists. This was not that peculiar what was; was the way they were dressed. Everyone was wearing breeches and tunics; doublets and gloves. A few were even wearing rapiers by their sides.

I spied one particular youth that was having some trouble. He was probably 17 or 18 and fairly good looking. Dark haired with olive skin a thin face with a straight nose. A nose that would soon be broken if that thug behind him got him. I thought about trying to help him, but I was to late. He was already saved by a new face. I couldn't see him well from where I was. After they fought for a little while longer. Things settled who ever was left standing was running for their lives. The two men that had caught my eye were laughing, and chatting in what I thought was Italian. I was able to make out one phrase "piccilo fratellio" little brother.

One man the two failed to notice was walking up to them. Actually ambushing them. Now I acted I ran up to him and cold cocked him across the teeth. He fell over knocked out cold. The two men looked at me with odd expressions. One walked up to me. He seemed older then the one he called "little brother"; he was built a bit stronger with sturdy features, with a strong jaw that bore a little stubble. He looked incredibly handsome; like classic Italian gorgeous. The man grinned at me in a bemused way and started rattling off Italian to me.

"Scusi." I tried to communicate, "no Italia, english?" I asked feeling pathetic. "Ah.." He gasped in understanding. "Hello then English lady." He smiled and took my hand kissing my knuckles lightly. He spoke English well enough, but you could tell it wasn't his first language. He had a very thick Italian accent. "I am Amelia Bennett; you?" I spoke clearly so he'd understand me, gently pulling my fingers from his grasp. "Federico Auditore da Fenize. Cioa Bella." His brother came up and repeated the hand kissing gesture. "Ezio Auditore." Now that I looked I could tell they were brothers. They had the same hair, eyes, and olive skin. I also saw that Ezio was bleeding. "your lip!" He looked confused, I don't think he understood me. I lifted my hand to his bleeding lip. Ezio ecoiled when I touched him, he was probably sore. The two seemed to argue back and forth for awhile. Then they appeared to reach an agreement, Ezio went and started patting down the fallen men. Federico turned to me. "My brother has finally agreed to see a doctor. Which means we must take our leave."

"Oh," I was a little disappointed. "well good, it looks like it hurts." Federico smiled at me with a charming air took my hand. "It was my pleasure to meet such a kind signorina." With that he pressed his lips to my knuckles, this time letting the contact linger this time. He yelled over to his brother then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Buena Sera Bella." I felt my face flush crimson from the heat of his breath on my neck. Then he took of, his younger brother at his heels.

_With the Boys_

"Well brother, I saw you charming that young lady. I didn't think foreigners were you style." Ezio quipped with a roguish grin. Despite Ezio's teasing tone Federico grinned wistfully "She was quite a lovely girl, and I've never known a woman to lay a man out the may she did." The two brothers laughed out loud as they raced the rooftops to the doctors.

_Back with Amelia_

A few minutes later I found myself wishing I had stayed with those tow boys. It was dark now, I was alone in a strange city with no money and no connections. And now I was freaking out that not only was I in a different country, but that I was in the past; like the fourteen hundreds.

Eventually I found myself in a square very very lost. When I passed an alley way someone grabbed me, an arm around my waist. The other held a knife to my neck. A foul voice whispered Italian in my ear. I didn't know what he wanted, but I felt it wasn't good. I screamed, but his hand cupped my mouth. Then he was gone. I heard someone cry out "Basterido!" When I turned I saw Federico standing over the thug. He turned to me and my knees gave out. It was to much, being trapped in a different time, and now I'd been attacked. Now the shock had won off and everything was hitting me at once.

"Bella you alright." While I was panicking it appeared that Federico had caught me. I felt tears in my eyes, and started to shake. Federico put his arm around me and helped me stand. "Its alright Bella, its over." He gently stirred me toward a building I didn't really care were we went so long as those safe warm arms didn't let go of me.

**Please review and give advice. Thank you.**


	2. The Morning After

I realized that this whole time I'd been crying and shaking with Federico being quite patient with my blubbering. "Grazie" I whisped.

"Think not of it." I heard him answer back softly. Federico had taken me into a wealthy looking house, I looked around as he lead me. The place was grand and rich looking, but it felt warm and homey.

_In Italian_ "Federico, what have I told you. I thought we'd moved past this behavior."

Looking at the person talking, it was a woman maybe in her forties. She was tall and dignified , she lent herself a kind of regal beauty. Federico spoke to her, I caught him call her "madre" mother.

I guess he explained my situation because hers eyes softened a bit. She held out her hand to me. "Come here child." I walked foreward on shaky kness, and took her offered hand. "Oh, dear your shaking, and your hands are freezing. Come with me." She shifted her gaze to her son. "As for you young man, your father would like a word." Gently the woman, lead me to an adjacent room.

The room looked like a parlor of some sort, it had chairs, sofas, and books. More welcome it had a huge roaring fireplace. Federico's mother took me to a sofa that was close to the hearth. "Sit, I'll call for a warm drink." I sat and smiled graciously

"Thank you Signora Auditore."

"Of course child, Federico told me you have been through quite an ordeal." I nodded my head and stared into the fire. Letting it warm my bones until I nearly fell asleep.

Then a door slamed. I jerked upright. Maria and myself looked at the rear door. I saw a man possibly in his fifties. Also Federico was behind him looking sheepish. I could only assume the man was Federico's father. "Giovanni." Maria said lovingly. The man smiled at her then turned to me.

"Hello young lady." He seemed to be a very dignified and polite sort of gentleman.

"Hello Signour." He gave me a kind smile.

"Please, my son was very vague. How was it you came to our city?"

Now that it had been asked aloud, I found the question difficult to answer.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the street. I wish I knew what happened." Maria looked at me.

"So you have no family in Florence?" I just shook my head to answer. Not knowing why I'd just decided to keep my little time travel a secret. Maria looked at her husband meaningfully. Giovanni nodded in a consenting fashion.

"Young Amelia you are welcome to stay the night in our home. We have many spare rooms." I was going to protest when Maria stopped me.

"Muto Bene! Federico show the lady to her quarters and I will have a night dress sent up. Federico rose from his chair and guestured for me to follow. Following Federico like a lost puppy down a long hallway, it was him that broke the silence.

"I must say signorina, I have been impressed by you, and your handling of the situation you are in. Most young women would be beside themselves." I nodded my head

"Well no problem was ever solved by crying." Federico nodded

"My parents seem to be impressed with you as well." I smiled at him

"I like them. They seem like upright people." I glanced at him mischievously.

"Makes me wonder what happened to you." Federico whipped his head to me giving me a scandalized look. "You wound me Bella." He pouted his lip and placed a hand on his heart. Looking so funny that I laughed myself silly. Until Federico opened a door to a bedroom.

"Your quarters Cara." He waved me indoors. I moved to go in, but he stopped me. Federico grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"First Cara you owe me one kiss from you sweet lips." I scoffed at him. What was with this flirt, I wasn't even that pretty.

"Why do I owe you that?"

"For one, I saved your life. Second for your biting tounge a moment ago." I look at him with his over eager face.

"Alright then close your eyes." He gave a triumphant smirk and shut his eyes. Then he leaned down with his face tilted toward me. Smirking I backed into my room and quickly closed the door in Federico's face. I giggled to myself as I heard him cry "Tease!" in a frustrated voice.

Looking around the room I was given I saw it was, well beautiful. Like the rest of the house it was big, rich, and comfortable. Soon a woman named Annette came and baring a white night gown. It was long and warm. After I'd changed Annette took my regular clothes.

"I will have them washed." She said eying my blue jeans in disgust. Suddenly I was afraid she would burn them. I soon retired to the enormous bed they had provided me. I was so... soft, and it felt like goose feather down. After everything that had happened today I was exhausted. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Opening my eyes I realized; absolutely nothing. I was far to warm and comfortable to think. Then again there was that annoying knocking at the door. Quickly I sprang out of bed and answered. It was a bleary eyed Annette. "Good Morning Annette." I said with a sympathatic smile. She clearly wasn't a morning person.

"Bon Gurnio to you Signorina.." She held up a bunch of clothes. "I regret to say your clothes have yet to be mended." Her tone didn't sound regretful at all. "These are for you." I nodded my thanks and went back inside. Looking at the clothes I saw it was actually two outfits. The first was an embroidered velvet gown. The other was a pair of brown breeches and a white shirt.

I laughed a little Annette must have thought I was strange wearing pants as a girl, but I liked her style. If I wanted to be strange she was giving me the chance to be. While the dress looked beautiful, I felt that the pants would be more practical.

So I put on the tan breeches and white shirt. The shirt was like a poets shirt, and I put on a supple brown leather vest over top. I gathered the loose material around my waist with a belt. Slipping on a pair of boots I went to the hall to try and find some breakfast. I was feeling better this morning. Understanding that my strand circumstances hadn't really changed, but in a safe place with a good nights sleep I felt I could better deal with it. However the mansion was much bigger than I'd thought. Soon I was hopelessly lost, and wound up in a small courtyard. It was gorgeous, yellow stone mad it look warm and there were arbors of red roses everywhere. Then I heard a boisterous voice yell out.

"Ciao Amelia!" Turning there was Federico, looking like he'd just got out of a bath. His hair was all damp and falling in his eyes.

"Bon Gurnio Federico, sleep well?"

"Very well. What do you think of my mother's garden?" I spread my arms gesturing to the place.

"What can I say it's beautiful!" I saw Federico staring at me with a funny grin on his face.

"What?" He smirked at me.

"Oh nothing Cara. I was just musing on how more lady's showed wear breeches." His eyes drifted to scan over my legs briefly. I know I blushed scarlet.

"Rouge!" I cried out. Federico gave a big bellied laugh and put a hand on his heart.

"Again cara, you wound me. That's two kisses you owe me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey where's Ezio?" Federico's lop sided grin grew a bit bigger.

"Oh, he didn't come home last night. I imagine he's been out courting till dawn." My eyebrows shot up. "Ezio has a girl?" Federico nodded.

"A very pretty girl named Chistina. No doubt our father will give him a stern talking to when he gets home." I felt a little sorry for Ezio, Messer Auditore looked like he could be very stern when he wanted to be. Then embarrassingly my stomach rumbled loud enough for the whole city to hear. Federico laughed at me.

"Come Bella lets find you some food."

**Please read and review. Thanks a bunch.**


	3. A Day with the Auditores

Federico lead me to a smaller parlor like room, but this one had a table in it. More importantly the table was laidened with food. The mere smell of the room made my mouth water. I saw Maria sitting at one end of the the table and Giovanni at the head. On one side of the table was a young girl, pretty and possibly fifteen years old. Next to her was a small boy with longish hair he was probably nine or ten.

Giovanni stood when we entered.

"Bon Gurino Amelia, I hope you slept well." I smiled through the formalities.

"Very well thank you very much." Giovanni returned my smile, and gestured for us to sit down. Federico took me to a chair and held it out for me to sit, then helped me push it in before he took the seat next to me. The man may be a rouge, and a reflexive flirt. Yet at the same time he was a gentleman.

"Please Amelia eat." Maria told me. I noticed she had a strange look in her eye, but I was too busy loading my plate with food to care. Giovanni cleared his throat at Federico.

"Oh." Federico exclaimed.

"Amelia, this is my younger sister Claudia, and little brother Pettrucio."

"Ciao." Claudia said in a chipper voice. Pettrucio just gave a shy smile. I had to swallow before answering.

"It's nice to meet you." I answered. Claudia looked like she had to fight to understand me. Pettrucio just gave me a blank look. Federico looked at me and explained.

"My father is a banker. Sometimes he has clients as far as England. It's useful for the family to know the language. Claudia has just started lessons, and Pettrucio has not started at all." I nodded my understanding. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet. Until Annette came and announced that Ezio was comeing in the gate. Giovanni rose wiping his mouth.

"Please excuse me. Ezio and I have business to discuss." He said it in English for my benefit, but Maria translated to the younger ones. Claudia giggled, and Pettrucio snickered into his plate.

"Claudia spoke quickly and got up to leave. Maria looked at me.

"She's going to meet her friends outside." Pettrucio then turned to his mother. I think he was asking permission to leave the table, because as soon as Maria answered he took off. Federico turned to me clearing his throat.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk Amelia?" I was startled by the question. Was it even appropriate for him to ask that in this time period? Maria though saved me from having to answer.

"Federico you have lessons today at the university." Federico looked put out.

"Si madre. Perhaps later then?" he finished sliding his gaze to me. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. Then he was gone, and Maria stood.

"Amelia, I have some business to finalize. Please feel free to explore the ground." With that she took her leave. So I started wandering aimlessly looking for something to do with myself. I couldn't even find a library, but I did find Ezio. He was coming out of a small room, whose door closed right behind him.

"Ciao Ezio, did your father seem mad at you?" He smiled at me.

"Hello Amelia, my father told me you were staying with us. No, he didn't seem to angry. He's ordered me to spend time with my siblings." I instantly perked up at that.

"Do you mind if I tag along, I'm a little bored." Ezio grinned broadly.

"Si, I would be glad for the company." Ezio took me to an outside courtyard, and we found Claudia. She was sitting by herself on a bench looking very sad.

"I wonder whats wrong. She said she was going to visit some friends earlier." My words seemed to worry Ezio. We went and sat down next to Claudia. I put my arm around her while Ezio spoke softly to her in Italian. Soon Ezio stood looking a little angry. I excused myself from Claudia and followed him.

"Ezio, what's wrong?" Ezio didn't break his stride as he spoke to me.

"Ducio, a boy my sister has been seeing. Claudia has told me he's been unfaithful to her. So I'm going to go break his arm." He seemed so serious that I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, where did she learn this?" Ezio took a breath before answering.

"From the girls in town." He answered. I made a scoffing sound.

"Ezio, hearsay is not a reason to go break someones arm. Try talking first then we'll see if there is a need for arm breaking." He sighed loudly.

"Fine then, come on."

Soon he had taken us to a riverside street in the city, Ezio pointed to someone on the street.

"Then dandy in the feathered cap is Ducio." I looked and found who he was pointing to. The man was talking to a dark haired girl.

"See Ezio!" I exclaimed elbowing him.

"That's no reason enough to fly of the handle." Then we watched as Ducio grabbed the girl and started making-out with her.

"What about that?" He asked me through gritted teeth. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that could be reason enough." Ezio marched forward rolling up his sleeves. The fight was short and soon Ducio was on his knees begging for mercy. Ezio sneered at him.

_In Italian:_ "Just you stay away from my sister and stay away from me." Ezio turned his band and Ducio began to pick himself up. I thought about this wimp hurting poor Claudia.

"Hold up Ezio." I called out. I walked up to Ducio and punched him in the head. He instantly fell, out for the count. Walking back to Ezio he nodded his head approvingly. Smiling he held out his arm, I took it. Arm and arm we started heading back to the mansion. Strangely enough it felt like coming home.


	4. Federico's View

It was getting later in the afternoon when Ezio and I got back to the mansion. While we went to pass the small door that Ezio had come out of that morning, I saw Federico leaning against the wall. He grinned when we walked up to him.

"Ezio, I think father wants you to run some errands. He asked me to send you to him." Ezio said thanks and nodded to me in good-bye. Then he disappeared into what I now realized was Giovanni's office.

Federico sauntered up to me once Ezio was gone.

"Alright Cara mia, I believe I was promised a walk." I was going to argue that I hadn't said one way or the other, but I swallowed the urge.

"Sure."

Soon we were arm and arm walking down the street. It looked like a kind of market; there were stalls and booths every-where. While we were walking we passed some girls in rich looking gowns. On of them cried out "Ciao Federico!" She gave him a flirtatious smile. He nodded back politely but kept walking. I felt a little smug, but at the same time wishing I'd put on the gown Annette had left me. Maybe I'd have been as pretty as that girl was. Something caught my eye, it was a jewelry stand.

"Could I look around here a moment?" I asked my companion.

"Of course." I scanned the stand with a girlish eye. My gaze kept returning to a certain necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a beaten gold rose pendant. I was simple, but very beautiful. Federico must have caught my gaze.

"If you like the necklace so much, I'll buy it for you.' The offer made me pause. I really wanted it, and he was offering.

"No Federico, it's fine." He mad a tutting sound as I began walking away.

"Why not," He asked "Pretty girls want pretty things."

"No Federico I don't want you spending money on me." He sighed and looked up. Then he looked back at me with a grin slowly spreading on his face.

"Follow me I have a place I want to show you." Then he ran off and ducked into an alleyway. When I caught up to him he looked like he was seizing up the wall.

"I guess that you don't know a lot about scaling walls. Eh?" I looked up at the huge wall in comparison to my small stature.

"Ah, no way." Federico chuckled at me and my scared face.

"Well then you'll just have to ride on my back.' He said it with such a wolfish grin that I put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?" I asked with some attitude. Now Federico laughed, long, and loud.

"Dispace Cara. I'll be a perfect gentleman." With that he turned around and held out his arms. I rolled my eyes and walked up to. He had to be at least a foot taller then me. So I had to leap to wrap my arms around his neck. As I dangled there Federico gripped my legs and pulled them up. So I was on him piggy back style, my legs around his waist.

"Better hold on tight Bella." I was going to retort something witty, and clever, but he took of at a run and leapt to the wall. As he was scaling the wall I happened to look down, bad idea. Because of my fright I kind of let out a half-shriek that was stifled as I pressed my face into Federico's doublet. I felt Federico chuckle through his back and my cheeks went red.

"It's alright Cara. I won't let you fall." He tone was soothing, but I still tightened my grip on him.

"It's not you I'm worried about." I replied in a quiet voice. I shouldn't have been so worried it wasn't long before we were on the roof. Now that I looked where we were, I saw we were on a church roof. Federico patted my hands to tell me to let go. Carefully I slid off of his back; I didn't want to loose my footing on the loose tiles.

"Follow me." Federico called as he started walking ahead. I watched as he climbed the top spear of the church's architecture. It was that big a climb and I could see where he'd found his foot and hand holds. So I was able to follow him easily. Federico gave me a hand up on the last bit, and I stooped down to get my breath.

"Look Cara." I heard Federico say softly. I straightened up to look, and it was incredible. You could see the whole city from where we were perched. It was twilight, the new moonshine sparkling of the river. In a simple word the view was spectacular.

"Thanks Federico." I heard myself say breathlessly, "This was defiantly worth the climb." Federico laughed a little and put an arm around my shoulder, which I was grateful for. Now that the sun had gone down it was getting cold fast.

"I've only showed this place to Ezio." He told me quietly

"This must be nice, living like this, having this amazing city." I said leaning into Federico's side. Maybe I was having girlish fantasies but I swear his grip around me tightened.

"Si bella, it is the best life." I wish we'd both known how short the "best life" could be.

**Please read and review, I need feedback. Thanks.**


	5. Be Careful

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was long enough for true night to fall. Federico's grip on my shoulder lossened as he turned to me.

"Come Bella, we should head back. Before my father decides I need another talking to." I laughed lightly. Federico soon got us safely back on the ground safe and sound. We began to walk back quickly.

When we reached the door of the mansion Auditore Federico paused.

"Something's wrong." He said in a steely voice. Looking, he was right. There were no watchmen around and all the lights were out. I got a strange feeling of foreboding. We jogged into the house, it was deserted.

"Amelia, keep behind me." Federico whispered. It was so dark I had to keep a hand on his doublet so I wouldn't get lost. Luckily Federico could find his way around blindfolded. He turned to a door and opened it slowly then... Federico was on the ground. Someone had tackled him. I rushed into the room panicking a little. I heard the attacker cry in pain, I recognized that cry.

"Wait Federico!" I called out, the noise stopped.

"Federico?" Asked Ezio's voice.

"Ezio?" Asked Federico. Someone in the room lit a lantern. I look, it was Annette holding a poker, behind her was Claudia and Maria. Ezio and Federico were on the ground, both a little bruised .

"Ezio what's happened." Federico asked.

"Not sure," Ezio answered holding his eye where Federico had hit him. "I had only just came in when you walking in behind me." Annette came forward shaking a little.

"They came, armed men. They have taken your father and little Pettrucio to prison!"

"What! Why?" I cried out. Annette shook her head.

"They were spouting something about treason. They went looking for Ezio, Federico, and you too signorina." I was baffled, I saw Maria sit down and stare absently into space.

"Madonna?" I asked gently, touching her shoulder lightly. She didn't look or acknowledge me at all. Annette spoke.

"She's in shock. They ripped Pettrucio out of her arms." Tears began welling in my eyes. The three Auditore siblings were chatting in Italian rapidly. Then Ezio disappeared into a different room, and Federico spoke to Annette.

"Amelia." Claudia got my attention. She was holding a dark colored cloak to me. I took it and clasped it around my shoulders. While I did that Claudia wrapped another cloak around Maria. I looked at the boys, Ezio had returned and the both were clasping knifes to their belts. Federico came up to me.

"Ezio and I need to speak to our father. Annette has told us her sister's is a safe place for all of you." I started to shake my head in disbelief, and felt a scowl form.

"No way. I'm coming with you. You may need another set of hands." Federico set his jaw.

"Amelia, think a moment. What do you truly know about fighting. I already know your not a strong climber." I looked away from him shamefaced. Federico grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"I'm not doing this because I doubt your courage. Right now the best way you can help us is by taking care of our mother and sister." The tears were still threatening to spill, made worse knowing that he was right.

"Fine." I said in an upset tone. After that Annette, Claudia, Maria, and I took off. Annette leading the way, Claudia and myself propping up Maria. After traveling down the back roads as quietly as possible, Annette paused at a corner. She looked both ways before waving to us.

"Avante." She cried softly. We sprinted across the street into a building. I went last closing the door behind us.

Looking inside the place was lined with couches. It was warm and the place smelled of some husky, sweet perfume. Annette was speaking to a woman, I assumed to be her sister. Looking at her I paused a moment. The woman was gorgeous, dark hair, bright eyes. She was the wearing a low cut gown that showed off her generous figure. This woman was the type of beautiful that made other girls feel bad about themselves. The lady looked at us with soft eyes, she shouted something. Soon a girl came out, and took Maria's elbow and lead her and Claudia to a room upstairs. I stayed behind because I'd seen the way the girl was dressed. Nothing but a corset and short shift. Now I understood what this place was. It was a brothel.

"Miss Amelia, you can relax. Here you are safe. My name is Paola." The lady spoke. Her tone was so warm I instantly believed her.

"Thank you signora." I said politely. She gestured to the stairs.

"Would you like to have a room, you can rest." I shook my head.

"No thank you. I'd prefer to wait for the Auditore brothers to get in." Paola smiled in an understanding way.

"Then at least sit, be comfortable and I'll call for some food." I took her up on her offer, making a meal of bread, meat, and cheese. I don't know how long Paola and I sat talking. But after at least a few hours the door slamed, looking it was the brothers wearing white hoods.

"Boys!" I cried out. I sprang up, and ran to them. Ezio was closer so I threw my arms around him first. Taking him by surprise, he stiffened before returning the hug. I heard Federico clear his throat. Looking at him he had his arms spread in a what about me gesture. I chuckled detaching myself from Ezio and held out my arms.

"You too." With that he came forward and held me gently but firmly. Like he was afraid of breaking me. When we broke apart I saw Paola rise from her seat.

"Guys, this is Annette's sister Paola." I wanted to laugh as both their jaws dropped.

"Hello Fratellio Auditore, Annette and Amelia speak highly of you both, I see why." She roamed her eyes over the two. Federico smirked, and Ezio chuckled uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes at them both.

"So guys, did you get see your father?" I asked quietly. There faces turned serious.

"Yes." Federico answered. He sat down on a sofa. Ezio explained the rest.

"We spoke to Albert, he's an old friend of our father and of legal power. He paused for a breath. "We delivered some documents to him, documents that will prove our family innocent." I nodded my understanding. Ezio looked around a moment.

"Please where is my mother and sister." I directed Ezio toward their room, and turned to Federico. He hadn't moved from his seat, his head was in his hands. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder. His eyes snapped to me like I'd startled him. He looked weary and careworn, like he had aged five years all at once.

"Are you alright Federico." I asked as I sat down next to him. He gave a shuttering sigh.

"I don't know Cara," He looked at me wearily. "my home has been ransacked, my family slandered and imprisoned." I put my arm around his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Federico, I know it seems bad, but it'll be ok. No matter what happens it'll turn out alright. I know because you've got people that care about you and your family, and that's a powerful thing." He let out another sigh and leaned over so his head was leaning on my shoulder.

"Grazie." Federico whispered tiredly.

"Think no of it." I answered back imitating him from the first night we'd met. Federico laughed in his throat at that. He seemed a little like his old self.

"We need to leave first thing in the morning." He said regretfully. I frowned at him.

"Why so early."

"Our father and brother stand trial tomorrow, Ezio and I are going to make sue things go smoothly." I nodded in consent, and stood to go upstairs.

"Just swear that you'll be careful." I asked in a shy voice. Federico stood and gave a small comforting smile.

"Of course Cara. How could I do otherwise?" He leaned forward taking my shoulders in his hands gently. Then pressed his lips to my hairline, soft and warm. When he released me I walked uncertainly to the stairs.

"Um, good night Federico." As I turned I heard him reply.

"Sleep well Bella." I stumbled upstairs to the room Paola had given me, and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Peace sort of

I woke up in the morning feeling a little uneasy. I dressed with a frown on my face. Paola had been able to find me another pair of breeches and a clean shirt. Walking down stairs I found Paola in a kitchen.

"Hello Paola." I called sleepily.

"Good Morning to you Amelia." Paola said holding out a glass of water. Which I took gratefully. Looking around I saw, nobody.

"Where is everybody?" Paola looked at me wearily.

"Claudia is upstairs giving Maria her breakfast. The boys have already left for the square."

"Oh." I said in a disappointed voice. I had hoped to catch them before they left, so I could wish them luck.

"I wouldn't worry Amelia. The Auditore's are young, impetuous, they have much to learn. But they have potential, they'll be back safe." Her tone was a little cryptic but it did make me feel better.

"Besides," I heard Paola continue. "That Federico is to smitten with you to come to much harm." That made me do my best attempt at the classic spit take. Nearly choking on my water, while Paola laughed her head off. Luckily I was saved from further humiliation when Claudia came down. She dropped off two plates and moved to go upstairs. I stood and stopped her, she looked terrible. Making her seat I told her "Rest." Then I went upstairs to sit with Maria.

I went into the room knocking softly first. I really didn't want to startle Maria, not in the mental state she was in. Maria was sitting up in a chair facing a window, taking a seat on the bed next to her I looked at her. She didn't look well, hair mussed, gown wrinkled. There were bags under her eyes, which still held that glazed blank look. Sitting there next to her for a while I felt incredibly sad. Seeing this proud, vibrant woman brought so low broke my heart. Reaching out slowly I took her hand. She looked at me and I thought I saw a flicker of recognition. I quietly told her.

"I am scared too." It was like my words opened a flood gate, her eyes welled and she began to cry. Her body shaking with her sobs I pulled her close and let her sob into my shoulder. Then I began to cry with her. We must have stayed like that for an hour. When Maria's cries quieted she looked exhausted so I guided her to the bed and let her lay down.

Once Marie went to sleep I went back down stairs. Claudia was on one of Paola's couches fast asleep, no doubt she hadn't sleep a wink last night. I was searching for something to do for a little while and found myself back in Paola's kitchen. The dirty dishes were in a basin with a water pump. Finding nothing better to do I busied myself cleaning the dishes, then wiping down the table and cabinets. Maybe it was a touch of OCD showing but I always felt calmer when I was cleaning. Paola eventually made me sit down and eat supper we talked for a little bit.

Then the commotion started, we heard what sounded like alarm bells. Guards and civilians were running up and down the streets. It got so excited that Paola's girls eventually came running in breathless. Paola asked them in hurried tones what was happening, but none of them had any reliable information. I felt my stomach knotting in worry. Apparently Paola felt it to because she turned to me.

"Get Claudia up and get her and Marie ready. You may have to leave in a great hurry." I nodded and woke Claudia trying to explain about the commotion. After a few hours everything began to calm down and the outside went quiet. Claudia went upstairs to go to bed, as did the girls. None of them wanted to work the streets tonight.

Then the back door in the kitchen went BANG. Girls squealed, and Paola and I grabbed daggers and rushed to the kitchen. When I saw who was there I dropped the knife with a clang. There was Pettrucio gasping, hands on his knees. Behind him was Federico propping up a bleeding Giovanni. Rushing forward I helped Federico lower Giovanni into a chair. He was bleeding from the leg, so I pulled up another chair and rested his leg onto it. Federico came forward with a blade and cut Giovanni's trouser leg so we could look at the wound. It looked like someone had stabbed him.

"Paola do you..." Looking over my shoulder Paola was already there holding a bowl of water and bandages. Then we set to work wrapping Giovanni's leg.

"Amelia.." Giovanni paused to hiss in pain. "Where is my daughter and wife?" I looked up at him brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Claudia's asleep by now. Maria's upstairs." Giovanni nodded and gritted his teeth as I tied the last knot in his bandage. Hearing myself say that made a light bulb go off.

"Wait a moment." I ran off upstairs, catching a brief glimpse of Paola taking Petturico to a bedroom. Carefully I coaxed Maria downstairs and lead her to the kitchen. The moment Maria saw Giovanni she let out a cry and ran forward. They threw their arms around each other. Maria was crying against Giovanni's neck. While he was whispering Italian and kissing her hair. I looked at Federico and he nodded with a tired smile and we backed out of the room. The front parlor was now empty; I turned to Federico.

"Where's Ezio?" I asked in a frightened voice.

"He's fine." Federico answered. "He's with his friend Leonardo getting some equipment." I lead Federico to a couch, looking at his bedraggled appearance.

"What happened?" Federico's eyes snapped to me and I gasped at the fire in them.

"We were betrayed, Alberti! He was a friend, we trusted him!" He started trailing off swearing in Italian, pacing back and forth. I stayed seated letting him ride out his fury. Then he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me Cara. I am acting like a child no?"

"No." I replied. " Your angry, and rightfully so, but tell me how did Alberti betray you?" I saw Federico twitch a bit when I said the name.

"He is allied with our enemies. Taken the documents we gave him. He ordered my father and brother hanged!" I felt my eyes go wide.

"What do we do?" My voice sounded breathless and quiet. Federico looked at me with a wry smile, he sat down next to me taking my hand.

"Right now we must rest. Tomorrow we set out for Monteriggioni, our Uncle Mario has a large estate there. He will give us refuge. As he stroked my hand with his thumb I got a feeling. Like he was only telling me a half-truth.

"Will Ezio be back by then?" I asked carefully. Federico looked away uncomfortable.

"No," He answered me slowly. "Ezio will be a few days behind us. He is going to kill Alberti." I must have gasped because Federico's grip on my hand tightened.

"Bella, please don't let this ruin your judgement of my family or me. Just know you've become entangled in a struggle that's so much bigger than just us." I sat silent for a bit letting everything sink in.

"Federico, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I care about all of you. I'll stand by you." Federico's smile broke out, then he let out a gaping yawn. Which of course made me yawn as well. We chuckled at ourselves, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come Bella, we need to sleep before tomorrow." Gently he lead me upstairs one hand cradling my elbow the other, still holding my hand. When we reached my door I dis-tangled myself from his grip.

"This is me, goodnight." Federico grinned mischievously and kissed my hand slowly.

"Dream sweetly Cara mia." He whispered in a low voice. I knew he saw my scarlet cheeks, because I heard him chuckle smugly to himself. I wanted to scowl at him and his over confidence, but I couldn't make myself do it. As I shut the door behind me I actually smiled a little. I thought about Paola's comment about Federico being smitten with me. Although it seemed impossible to me, the idea made me grin. See me acting like a school girl? Despite the danger that surrounded us, and the uncertain future I feel into my first peaceful sleep in days.

**Give reviews PLEASE. Advice is greatly appreciated.**


	7. On the Road

"Cara you need to wake up now." A hand was gripping my shoulder shaking me gently. I cracked my eyes open and saw it was still dark outside. What kind of fool gets up before dawn? I smacked the hand away and mumbled.

"Go away I'm tired." The person shaking me laughed.

"I know Bella, but still we need to run for our lives, remember?" I opened my eyes and looked above me. There was Federico standing over me grinning crookedly. He looked like he had just got out of bed, his hair was mussed and his doublet was half open. Groaning I slowly pulled my self out of the nice warm sheets.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Yawning as I stood up I looked at Federico who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked a little snippy. He shook his head still with that smile.

"Simply enjoying the view Bella." I frowned confused then looked where Federico's eyes where. I saw that he was looking at how I was in nothing but my white nightdress. In the fourteen hundreds I'm pretty sure this was considered scandalous. Scowling I pointed to the door.

"Get out you rouge." He crossed this arms and planted his feet with that infuriating smirk that made me blush. Growling I flung a pillow at his face. He ducked laughing fully and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. His voice sounded through the door.

"You have five minutes Cara." I flushed as I dressed and washed my face. Paola had graciously given me a hair brush, so I used it to get rid of my tangles. Carefully I walked down the stairs as I tied my hair back with a piece of twine. The Auditore family was gathered around the table. When I came in Federico smirked.

"Ah, the lioness has emerged!" I scowled at him but he kept pushing.

"Really Cara I have never heard such a fearsome sound come from a woman's mouth." Ezio gave him an incredulous look.

"Really brother?" Federico smiled at him conspiratorially.

"Well no recently."

"Boys!" Maria called out as she covered Pettrucio's ears. The little boy looked so confused I laughed out loud. I think I offended him because he looked down at the table shame faced. Giving a sympathetic look I quietly palmed a florin.

"Hey Pettrucio!" He looked at me and I flicked my wrist in front of him making him blink. At the right moment I showed him the florin. I knew the action made it look like it appeared out of thin air. The kid's eyes went wide as he cautiously took the offered coin.

"Cest buena fortuna." I told him which as close as I could figure meant 'it's good luck'. He seemed to understand me because he smiled real big and started chatting with Claudia showing off the coin. Right after we finished breakfast we all set about packing what little we had and loading it into a carriage that Paola procured for us. While busy I caught a glimpse of Claudia talking to Giovanni, she looked close to tears. Ezio was close by, so I asked what made her so upset.

"She was asking him what's going to happen to our house."

"Oh." It hit home how much these people were giving up, and it hurt me to think the strain it had put on Claudia. She'd been very brave so far, but now she'd had time for everything to seep in. Ezio patted my shoulder snapping me out of my reflections.

"She'll be alright." He said tiredly. Ezio under a lot of strain as well. It seemed to me that he'd been forced to grow up all at once. The only Auditore that seemed emotionally unaffected was Federico, but I knew that was a front for how he was really feeling. Our little evening chats were proof of that.

However I had little time to dwell on the fact, morning was coming quickly. Giovanni began rushing us he wanted to be out of the city before true light hit. Soon we were arranging ourselves in the carriage which was really just a big wagon. Maria, Claudia, Pettrucio and I were directed to make ourselves comfortable in the back. While Giovanni drove, and Federico rode horseback beside us. Ezio ,like Federico had told me would be a few days behind. Paola came out to see us off, I had to admit I would miss her.

We kept our heads down as we rode through the city gates. Luckily though no guards stopped us and we made it on to the open road without any trouble. Soon the others fell asleep, but I was to keyed up to nap. Carefully I made my way to the front of the wagon to speak to Giovanni. He looked down at me and smiled, he seemed in lighter spirits now that we were clear of the city. I regarded him before I spoke.

"Messer, are you sure your brother will take us in?" He face changed to an offended look.

"Of course, he is my brother. He'll believe my innocence, even if it cost him his life." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, just checking. Not many people would willingly get themselves involved." Giovanni gave me a gentle smile and turned back to the horses.

"It is alright Amelia I know you don't mean any offense." I watched him drive a few moments before he turned back to me.

"Amelia, do you know how to drive a wagon?" Looking up at him I embarrassingly shook my head.

"Truthfully, I've never even rode a horse before." The look Giovanni gave me made me suspect I'd grown a second head. He made a tutting sound with his mouth and grinned.

"That is a mistake my sons, and I must rectify." My head perked up and a big smile broke out.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "You'd teach me?" He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'll start right now, come here next to me." Quickly as I could with the lurking of the wagon, I clambered to the driver's bench. I spent the next hour with Giovanni teaching me to direct the horses. How to speed them up, make them stop, turn left, and then turn right. I actually had fun and buy the end of the lesson he let go of the reins and let me have at it. Federico pulled his horse along side and watched me with an amused smile. He addressed his father.

"You never cease your lessons do you father?" Giovanni and I laughed at the comment, but Giovanni responded.

"She's a quick study son, we'll make a horse woman of her yet." I smiled proudly at him. For the first time since we got caught up in this little fiasco. I felt a sense of comfort and belonging.

**I know that I had to mess with the time line a little, but I think this flowed fairly smooth. Review A.S.A.P**


	8. Familiar Faces

We traveled all day until it was too dark to travel anymore. Federico rode ahead to look for a place to camp for the night. When he came back he lead us to a piece of level ground by a river, under a tree. Giovanni started a fire, Federico started laying down blankets under the wagon. Apparently that was where we going to sleep for the night. Maria was busy mending the hem of Claudia's dress, and I needed something to do with my hands. So I took a hand full of straw and started to brush down the horses. I groomed them until they began to neigh in content. A hand suddenly came over mine and started guiding my hand over the horse. I looked over my shoulder and up at Federico. He was smiling at me with that crooked smile of his.

"My father was right, your an instinctive horse woman." Smiling at him I leaned back slightly letting him warm me. Federico let go of me and I turned around to face him. He looked at me with a curious look.

"Why so quite tonight Bella?" I shrugged my shoulders at him and looked up at the stars.

"Just taking everything in I guess." He nodded and followed my gaze to the sky.

"It is quite a sight tonight, much better then in the city." I smacked him in the shoulder lightly with a half smirk.

"Very funny smart guy. You know what I'm talking about." Federico's face fell a little and he squeezed my hand. I looked up at him with wide eyes. The man looked down from my eyes to my lips and I felt him lean down toward me. My eyes closed of their own violation, I felt his breath on my lips. Then,.

"Federico? Come give your mother a hand." Federico let out a frustrated sigh as he straightened out.

"Si, I'm coming momma." He looked at me apolitically, before walking away. I watched him walk away and let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Turning around I went to pat the horse and got back to the campsite. Shockingly though a voice behind me halted my progress.

"Well that was interesting." Claudia spoke. I sucked in a shocked breath, and turned to face her. She had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Claudia, how long have you been standing there?" She walked up to me and unexpectedly she smiled.

"You two need to stop dancing around each other." Claudia said in a matter of fact tone, and then walked away. Standing there for a moment I tried to get over my shock. Weren't sisters suppose to hate the girls their brothers bring home. Eventually though I got over it and joined the others around the fire. It seemed that dawn came way to early.

When I woke up I didn't care that I was sleeping in the dirt under an old wagon, all I cared was to roll over and go to sleep. Eventually though I was able to drag myself up and help get ready to continue the trip. Yet when I went to get into the wagon Federico stopped me. Looking at him questioningly, he smirked at me.

"Cara if your going to get proficient on a horse you need to be comfortable on the back of one." Cocking an eyebrow at him I asked.

"I'd how do I do that?" Federico smiled devilishly at me and pulled me over beside his horse. Then he gestured to the saddle.

"Up you get Bella." Looking up at the large beast I swallowed a little bit.

"I don't think that is a good idea, I'm not the most graceful person in the world." Federico frowned at me and spoke with a slightly irritated tone.

"Bella, stop delaying and get your pretty backside on the horse." Shocked into shutting up I went to the horse and attempted to put my foot in the stirrup. However I just wound up cursing my height and confused. The horse and stirrup was to high off the ground for my foot. Then the jerk, know to the world as Federico came up behind me and grabbed my hips lifting me clean off the ground. He held me up until my foot was solid in the stirrup and I could swing myself over the horses back. Sitting awkwardly in the saddle I looked down at the rouge Italian.

"Ok I'm on the horse, now what?" Federico smirked at me and then came up beside the horse and gestured for me to slide back in the saddle. Rolling my eyes I scooted back in my seat until Federico swung himself into the saddle in front of me. Then without warning he jabbed the horses flanks and the horse reared for a couple of seconds. Causing me to squeal like a little girl and grip Federico's waist like my life depended on it.

_Third p.o.v_

While Federico was toying with Amelia Giovanni was watching unseen. Maria came behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Together they watched the two younger people. Maria breathed in a sigh.

"That looks pretty settled doesn't it." Giovanni nodded his head, and frowned in a troubled way.

"Unfortunately." He said. Maria looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"Why do you say that? Amelia is a very nice young lady, and it seems she can handle our son." Giovanni smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes love, but Amelia is not from here. How will this hurt our son when she discovers how to get home. She looked up at him and gave a loving look.

"Love will find a way." She kissed his cheek and went back to the wagon with Giovanni watching after her.

_Amelia's P.o.V_

We rode all day never really stopping. When we got hungry Maria would just toss us a an apple. Nobody really spoke as we traveled. In fact as we rode down the path, I nearly fell asleep leaning against Federico's back. When the sun was nearly down the horse stopped abruptly, startling me out of my stupor.

"What's going on..." I paused midstream. In the middle of the path was a man on horseback flanked by other men. The man was familiar I just couldn't place him until he looked at us. It was the man that Federico and Ezio had feuded with in the street when I first showed up. Federico whispered half to himself in a distainful tone.

"Vieri de Pazi."


	9. Unexpected

Giovanni got down from the wagon and waved to Maria and Claudia telling them to stay. Federico dismounted and I followed him, ignoring the dirty look he gave me.

"Bungornio my friends Auditore. I must say I'm hurt, how could you leave Firenze without a proper good-bye." Federico attempted to shuffle me behind him before he spoke.

"What do you want Vieri?" Vieri took a breath, being very overly dramatic.

"Oh, I want many things, a bigger palazzo, more money, a prettier bride." With that his eyes wandered over Claudia and myself.

"And of course your deaths." He finished then the man waved behind him and a few armed men came forward. The fight was quick, I don't think these hired hands had much experience. Giovanni faced Vieri when he clocked the last one.

"Step aside, I don't wish to harm you boy. My quarrel was with your father only." Vieri spat at Giovanni's feet.

"A quarrel with my father is a quarrel with me." He gestured to the remaining men behind him.

"Finish them, and do not spare the women." The men pulled out swords and began to advance on us. We were really outnumbered. Then several men dropped without warning, Vieri stumbled back shocked.

"What sorcery is this?" A hearty echoing voice laughed and spoke.

"Not sorcery boy, skill." The Pazzi whelp pointed his sword wildly panicking, but still trying to sound forceful.

"Show yourself cordado." The voice laughed again, we all whipped our heads trying to determine where it was coming from. Then out of nowhere a new face emerged and dropped two more men.

"Gladly." The figure grabbed two swords from the fallen men and tossed them to Federico and Giovanni. The continuing fight was very bloody, I felt like an idiot standing watching them. I heard Maria cry out. Turning I saw a burly man trying to force Claudia out of the carriage. Rushing forward I kicked the man hard in his sternum. He fell to his knees and recovered with a furious look on his face. Clumsily I blocked a few of his punches but he got me on my cheek. After a few minutes I was able to get him in the stomach which made him double over. Taking the opportunity I got him in the side of the head and he fell unconscious.

Looking around the rest of the men and de Pazi ran for their lives. The strange man that had helped us came up to Giovanni. He was a large man, whose belly suggested he was fond of his food and drink. But at the same time looked strong and fit. Something about him looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Giovanni took in the man a moment then broke out in a big smile. The two men laughed heartily and embraced like old friends. I walked forward so I could hear them talking. Giovanni was grinning at the man in a knowing way.

"Mario do you never tire of the dramatic entrances?" The man laughed at him.

"It makes things interesting my brother. As I can see you've not let your skills tarnish at all." That was when it click, the man was Mario Auditore Giovanni's brother. That was why he seemed familiar, he had the same nose. Federico rushed forward and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Mario!" Mario laughed and returned the hug with so much gusto that Federico was lifted of the ground.

"Federico my boy! Good to see you." He held Federico at arms length a moment, studying him closely.

"How you've grow since last we meet. You've become a fine figure of a man." Awkwardly I stood by during the family reunion. Mario flitted about getting reacquainted with Maria and Claudia. Who according to Mario was becoming a 'right proper beauty'. Poor Pettrucio was struck by his shyness again, the last time he'd meet his uncle he'd been a baby. Eventually Federico came up to me and grabbed my hand dragging me up to his uncle.

"Uncle, this is Amelia Bennett. I good friend of ours." Mario smiled at me so big I thought he was going to hug me as well. But instead he came up and clapped my forearm warmly. I smiled at him, I already liked the friendly man.

"Pleased to meet you Signor." The man scoffed at my formality.

"Oh, young Amelia. You are a friend of my brother's family. You call me Mario." After the introductions were over Mario suggested we get away into his town. Apparently Monteriggoni was an entire city, and Mario was the leader of the city. I took in the city as Giovanni got Mario up to speed on what had happened in Florence. The place was a little depressing. It looked like it was once beautiful, but there were buildings in disrepair and shops sitting abandoned. Mario looked at me watching everything else and spoke.

"I know the place seems a little run down, I wish I had the time and money to fix it. But I suppose that's life." Eventually he lead us up a hill to a large mansion grounds, looking down you could see the whole city. Mario gestured to the building.

"Welcome to the Villa Auditore. Casa dolce Casa." Like the rest of the city it was beat down, but still had a kind of grandeur. Mario continued.

"It was built by my Great Grandfather." Giovanni turned to his brother with a sincere look on his face.

"Brother I truly appreciate you taking us in like this. If there is anything I can do for you." Mario cut him off.

"Think nothing of it brother. It's my job to help family." He turned and looked at me a moment.

"Perhaps I could have a doctor look at that cheek signorina." I frowned for a moment and raised a hand to the cheek that man had hit. Wincing when I touched it, it was swollen and sore. There was probably a wicked bruise. Still I shrugged at Mario.

"It wouldn't help any, it's not broken just bruised. Don't worry it looks worse then it is." I said this because I'd always bruised easily. After that Mario invited everyone inside, I went to follow them. But unfortunately Federico stopped me with an angry look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Federico looked astonished at my question, the angry expression didn't leave his face.

"What's wrong? I'd think it was obvious, your hurt." I rolled my eyes. Why was this bothering him so much.

"Yeah, I was in a fight and someone hit me. That tends to happen." I said it with a smile, but Federico wasn't amused.

"Do not turn this into a joke Amelia. You had no business being in that fight to begin with." That did it, now I was getting angry as well.

"No business Federico? It was so my business. I saw a couple of friends in danger so I went to help them. Why is this such a problem for you?" Our voices had gotten progressively louder, I'm sure the whole Villa could here us.

"Because it is." Federico said vaguely.

"Why!" I practically shouted at him. Federico looked steamed and began stalking toward me. I back away a little fearful, not sure if he was in his right mind. He had a strange expression on his face that was part anger, and part something else. When he was close enough he grabbed me by my arms, and I sort of struggled against him. Then the jerk yanked me so I was slammed up against him with no escape. Then he put his hand at the back of my head and pushed it toward him. His lips met mine forcefully and I my eyes went wide, this was unexpected. I stopped struggling, and eventually he released me. He stood there a moment panting, I think I was to. I was finding it a little tough to think. Federico got close to me and spoke in a furious whisper.

"That is 'Why' Amelia." With that final word he turned his back on me and stormed into the Villa. His temper obvious from the way he was practically stamping his feet. I didn't follow he, I just stood there watching after him like an idiot. Taking a sigh I turned my eyes to the sky and spoke to it in an ironic tone.

"Seriously, what did I do? Why do you like to toy with me." As usual the sky gave me no answer.

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome.**


	10. Together Again

When Federico stormed off I just stood around awhile looking at the view of the city. It was just so incredible, and I'm not talking about the view. Taking a seat on a small wall I couldn't shake my confusion, or my anger. Federico was just trying to keep me from being hurt I know that, but I want to be useful so why won't he help me. I know that I can't fight that well, heck I have the bruises to prove it. At least he could teach me how to better myself, but he won't even do that.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it though, because out on the distance I spied a lone rider coming up fast. Quickly standing I squinted trying to make out who it was. Worry began to set in, what if it was Vieri looking for revenge. Yet that didn't seem right Vieri struck me as the kind to hide behind hired guns, this guy was riding alone.

Turning slightly I was about to cry out to the house and warn everyone. When a glimmer of white caught my eye. Looking closely that glimmer was a white hood the rider was wearing, besides Federico only one person I knew wore a white hood.

"Ezio!" I practically shouted. Then I was of like a shot, running down the hill as fast as I could. I ran so fast that I actually met Ezio at the gate. When he saw me he gave a small smile, dismounted and gave me a hug.

"Ciao Amelia." His tone was warm until he saw my face.

"What happened." He said with a slightly angry inflection. I put a gently hand to my bruised face and winced at the pressure.

"De Pazi threw us a little going away party." Ezio's face turned from anger to dispair. Shying gently he pulled a guilty face.

"Oh, Amelia. I should have been there to help. I'm so sorry." I shrugged off his apology, walking over I took his horses reins. Together we turned to walk up to the Villa.

"Is the rest of my family alright." I smiled at him and nodded, quenching his fears.

"Your Uncle Mario, has been most hospitable." Ezio smiled with a silent chuckle.

"He always was the friendly sort. I never doubted that he'd welcome us with open arms." I looked over the horses back at him, and gave him a critical look.

"What about you Ezio, are you o.k." He grimaced a little bit but forced a smile.

"Si, I'm alright Amelia." He looked ahead at the Villa, a breathed a sigh. We walked in silence all the way up the rest of the hill. When we got to the main doors, Maria was there waiting. At the sight of her son she cried out.

"Giovanni!" Within moments the whole family was in the front hall hugging, crying, and saying how much they had missed each other. It was a nice moment, seeing the whole family together again. Before long Ezio was in the parlor with everyone else explaining what had happened. Giovanni faced his son with a grave voice.

"Is it done son?" Ezio nodded heavily.

"Si, Ulberto is dead father." Ezio reached into his satchel and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"I took the liberty of retrieving these." He passed them to Giovanni, who passed them to Mario. Mario looked at Ezio with an appraising eye.

"You've done very well Ezio." Giovanni nodded in agreement, then stood looking at both of his sons.

"I suggest that you both get some rest, tomorrow you will begin training with Mario and myself." Both the boys eyes went a little wide at this. Ezio cleared his throat.

"Father I don't wish to contradict you, but I thought we would push on to Spain." Federico didn't speak but stood there with his arms crossed. Their father nodded his head at Ezio before speaking.

"That was the plan originally, but since you had the sense to save these documents we must finish our families work." I was really confused I raised a finger like I was in school.

"Hold it Giovanni. What do you mean your business? You were a banker." While Ezioi and I were in the dark Giovanni, Mario, and Federico shared a knowing look. The three of them sat down and began to tell us about an order of assassins that battled a group of Templars. As they told the story I knew my eyes were conveying disbelief, looking at Ezio I could tell he was in the same boat. Giovanni looked at the both of us.

"I know that this is hard to believe, but every word is true. The Pazzi clan are Templars, Mario and I are senior members of the Order of Assassins." We listened a while longer, as Giovanni described the training Ezio and Federico must go through. When we were all dismissed, Federico spoke unexpectedly.

"Father, I believe that Amelia should join us." Both older Auditore brothers gave him an unbelieving look. Mario crossed his arms with an amused look, and asked.

"May I ask why the sudden request nephew." I was glancing between them both, giving Federico the most stunned of glances. Federico gave me the briefest of glances before replying with a straight face.

"She is a most stubborn woman, and has made it clear that if there is to be a fight she will be in it. As such she must be able to do so without being killed." Giovanni and Mario looked at each other before answering at the same time.

"Done." Giovanni looked at me and said.

"Amelia, you may as well get some rest as well. I will be waking you at the same time as my sons." I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded my head. He then took a breath and continued.

"This is not a path I would wish for you Amelia. But it would seem that fate has dealt you this hand." He turned to the three of us.

"Now to bed, all of you." We set of to our bedrooms down the hallway. When I reached my door I looked down the hall at Federico. He caught my gaze, and I gave him a nervous smile and mouthed. _Thank you_. He didn't respond but I saw him crack the barest hint of a smile. That made me smile a huge smile, before I went into my room and closed the door behind me.


	11. Masque

Training commenced the minute I woke up. Which was at the crack of dawn, just as Giovanni had promised us. And it sucked. We ran miles upon miles together and got yelled at for slowing down. We lifted logs and trained with weapons. And I mean every kind of weapon imaginable, swords, daggers, throwing knives, and hidden blades. I was no great shakes with a blade, but Mario did say I had some skill with a dagger.

The physical exercises were grueling, but Maria took it upon herself to strengthen my mind. She instructed me in Italian and map reading. However for all my complaints, I did show progress. In just a month I could hold a conversation with Pettrucio, and I was fitter than I'd ever been. My baby fat had been slowly replaced with slender muscle. It was a routine that took up every minute of the day, some much so that I did get any chance to talk with the guys. Except of course the few words we traded in our combat lessons.

Federico and I seemed to have cleared the air a little bit. We didn't mention our fight again. I guess it was simpler that way. One day though at breakfast Mario made a special announcement.

"My dear friends, and family. I've been informed that our little Claudia turns sixteen in a few days. So I propose to hold a masque for the occasion." Claudia squealed and thanked her uncle profusely. The whole family began to talk about the event with extreme enthusiasm. Maria came up to me.

"Aren't you excited Amelia?" I shrugged my shoulders uncaring.

"I suppose so. I've never been one for parties." Maria immediately declared the notion unexceptable. She began adding new lessons to my day, and these ones were torture. Lessons upon lessons filled with dance and etiquette lessons. I began to hate it so much, Maria was a harder task master than Mario. But on the day of the party Maria finally declared me adequate to be presented as a lady.

"That evening Maria helped me get ready for the party. She dressed me in a corseted gown, did my hair in a complicated braid, and even dabbed my neck with some drops of rose water. When she was done she stepped back and looked at me like an artist observes there creation. I put on my mask and she smiled.

"My dear it is beautiful. See for yourself." Slowly I turned to face the mirror, I gasped under my breath. Gone was the stumpy girl in baggy clothes with tangled hair. In her place was a slender woman with pink lips, and sparkly eyes under her mask.

"I don't even recognize myself." I breathed quietly, Maria smiled at me.

"My dear its a masque, you can be who ever you wish to be tonight." We were startled by the sound of firecrackers outside.

"Its time for you to go." Gently Maria steered me outside and closed the door. Looking at the party in the square, it was over-whelming. People from the town were everywhere young, old, well-to-do, and poor. The smells of cooking food wafted around, and the sounds of firecrackers and music rang in my ears. Also everyone was in masks, some simple, others bizarre but it made the whole scene feel surreal.

I don't know how long I wandered without purpose before I wound up standing to the side watching the dancers. A low voice sounded in my ear.

"Such a wondrous beauty should not be standing alone." Frightened I turned around and saw a man. He was tall and broad-shouldered, dressed in dark clothing with a wide brimmed hat. His mask was black as well covered half of his face. The whole picture made me think of Zorro. The stranger made an impressive bow and took my hand.

"Permit me Signorina." Lowering his head he kissed my hand. Maria's training kicked in and I swept my finest curtsy keeping a delicate grip on the strangers fingers. We didn't ask each other names, that was considered bad form at a masque. But he swept an arm toward the dance area and asked in a low voice.

"My I ask for the next dance set Signorina?" I was half tempted to say no, but etiquette forbade it.

"But of course." I replied in perfect Italian. The stranger flashed a dazzling smile and lead me to the dance area. We danced like we'd rehearsed it, the man lead me so naturally that I forgot the steps and we just flowed across the ground. I had no idea why I felt so comfortable around this stranger. I looked up at him and our eyes locked. His eyes were dark, nearly black and they had stars in them. This guy was so polite and gentlemanly, but of course he was probably some Casanova that would try to break my heart. Normally I would never dance with a stranger and let him hold me like this. But I could just hear Maria's voice in my head '_you can be who ever you wish to be tonight'. _

It felt like something between us clicked and we stopped twirling. The look he gave me was so intense I felt like I was drowning. I felt the strangers arms tighten around me pulling me close, and surprisingly I let him. In fact I slid my hands up to his shoulders craning my neck to bring us closer. One of his arms left my waist and used it to cradle my neck. My cheeks and neck were burning with blush, I prayed that the dark lightening hid. His head lowered down to my level aided by my back bending backward. He put a gentle pressure against my neck and we were just a breath apart. Giving in entirely my eyes slide closed and my chin lifted.

Our lips met in a gentle embrace, and I saw sparks. Our arms tightened around each other and he dipped me down lower. Soon our lips were battling erratically as we clung to each other. Then there was a huge bang, the loud sound made us break away from each other. We looked up at the night sky and saw the bright explosions of fireworks above us bathing us in colorful light. I was dizzy and breathing heavily I looked around to get my bearings. When I did heard the chimes of the church bells, eleven chimes. Mario had warned the boys and me that training would continue the next morning without delay, I didn't want to stay out to late. I looked at the stranger with regretful eyes and spoke carefully.

"I'm sorry I need to leave now." He seemed shocked the way his mouth drifted open, I took the pause as a chance to walk away. The stranger grabbed my hand and turned me back to him.

"Wait, please Signorina. Meet me in front of the church tomorrow." I wanted to do a happy dance, this handsome stranger wanted to see me again. Did that mean he felt the sparks to? But I frowned when I thought about to the question.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I broke away from him and walked through the crowd to make my way to the villa. I was walking on air the entire way, grinning like a fool. On the way I saw Claudia, I waved at her. She seemed confused until I spoke.

"What's wrong Claudia?" Her face went from confused to astonished.

"Amelia! Mio Dio! I didn't even recognize you. It's gorgeous." Blushing lightly I smiled at her.

"Did you enjoy your party?" She smiled big and told me about her evening in incredible detail, every morsel of food she sampled, and every young soldier she danced with.

"What about you. Did you have a good time." I thought about my handsome stranger and giggled. Claudia raised an eyebrow with a curious face.

"Well?" I smiled as I answered her carefully.

"I danced with a very handsome man." Her face broke out in a delighted grin.

"That's great what's he look like, what's his name." Still keeping my stupid grin I replied.

"I have no idea." I skipped away after that leaving Claudia very confused. When I got back to my room I laid back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling. That night I fell asleep thinking about the feel of those soft lips on mine.

**OOOhhhh, intrigue. So what happens next? Seriously, what comes next? I'd like to have some suggestions.**


	12. A Weird AfternoonA Shocking Discovery

The next day I finished my run a little early so I had some time to kill before combat training with Mario. It was still early in the morning so it was cool and quiet. I decided to use my free time doing some chores in the stables. I didn't mint it that much, because I'd grown to love being around horses and I was good with them. Now I could shoot at a target with a bow and arrow at a full gallop. While I was shoveling hay I heard hoofbeats coming up fast. The horse and rider came tearing in like the hounds of heck were on their heels. When the horse settled I saw that the rider was Federico. Face flushed and hair blown he was smiling so big it looked like his face might crack.

"Ciao bella. Is it not a glorious day?" I smiled at him, but raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He dismounted grinning like a cocky school boy. Then picked up a shovel and started to help me.

"I experienced a magical moment last night." That was a shock.

"Really?" He nodded with a dreamy look in his eye.

"A truly beautiful woman. Alas I doubt I'll ever see her again." He sounded so sad, and his story made me think of my stranger. I gave him a sad smile.

"I know how you feel." Federico returned my smile. We worked in comfortable silence for a long while. Until Federico felt the need to break that silence.

"What did you mean? I know how you feel." My cheeks flushed bright red when I turned to him slowly and screwed up my courage.

"Well at the party last night I met a very charming man." Federico gave me such a roguish grin I didn't think it was possible.

"Well are you not a saucy little minx? Honestly bella it is not fair for you to tease innocent men." I gasped at him with an outraged expression.

"Me a minx? If that's the case your not much better. Remember your 'truly beautiful woman'." Federico laughed at my little fit and held up a hand in surrender.

"Dispace, dispace why don't you tell me what happened." I was about to tell him to shove off because he was probably going to tease me some more. But his face was very honest and it made me lose my tongue.

"Well your mother dressed me in a fancy dress and when I went to the party this man asked me to dance. And we danced for awhile and then, he kinda, kissed me." Federico straightened up and looked at me with a serious face. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and went back to shoveling. After a few minutes Federico asked a follow up question.

"What did this man look like?" I looked at him curiously and answered carefully.

"Well I can't be sure because he was wearing a mask. But he was tall wearing a dark costume and a wide hat." Federico suddenly cursed aloud and held his foot, it seemed that he'd hit his own foot with the shovel.

"Are you alright Federico?" He straightened up and dropped his foot, and I swear I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Si, si bella. I um, I um, need to find Ezio." With that Federico dropped his shovel and ran out faster than quicksilver.

"Well that was weird." I said to myself before going back to my work.

_With Federico_

Federico ran out to the garden where Ezio was working. Ezio looked up from his weeding and wiped his brow. Seeing his brother Ezio smiled and waved to him as he ran up.

"Hey brother whats happening you were running like the devil was at your heels." Federico panted a few times before rubbing the back of his neck looking uncomfortable.

"Little brother, do you recall that lady that I told you about?" Ezio grinned lopsidedly with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Aye yes that lady at the party who in your words was. 'The most lovely angel on this earth, with lips sweeter then the rarest wine.' Really brother I've never seen a woman make you so poetic." Federico chuckled even more uncomfortably.

"Well I believe I just realized the identity of that lovely lady." Looking surprised Ezio looked at his brother expectantly waiting to here the mystery woman's identity.

"I believe that it was Amelia." Ezio looked at his brother a moment letting the information sink in. Then burst into big loud laughter. When he finally stopped he saw the murderous Federico was giving him.

"Dispace Federico, but really I don't know why your reeling so. I thought you liked Amelia." Thinking a moment Federico nodded his head and answered.

"Well yes, but in a playful teasing sort of way at least I thought it was. Now that I know it was her that kissed me with such fire, I'm just not so sure now." Ezio was still chuckling to himself.

"Brother I must say that this is interesting for me. This is the first time I've ever seen you so conflicted, over a woman no less. Did you tell her that it was you that kissed her last night" Federico shook his head and sat down on the garden seat and let out a pitiful sigh. Ezio sat down next to his brother.

"Forgive me brother, but I must say that if you did need to truly fall for a woman. Then you have a good choice in Amelia."

"Really?" Federico asked. Ezio nodded back at him.

"And if you decide to not act on these feelings, I would be happy to fill the space in Amelia's life." Not missing a beat Federico gave him a half-hearted slug on the shoulder. Not a minute later both brothers were laughing together both feeling lighter. Then there was an alarm bell ringing and soon Mario's soldiers were gathering their equipment and rushing off. The two boys watch curiously for a moment when they turned to one another.

"So, shall we ask our uncle what's happening?" Federico asked his brother.

"Yes, yes we shall." Ezio replied.

**There, now that school's over I can focus more on my stories. Please review**


	13. Loophole!

_Amelia's POV_

I had just finished with all the chores I could think to do in the stable, and was about to go to the training yard. Then was nearly run over by a bunch of soldiers followed by Mario and Giovanni, who without a word threw saddles on horses and prepared to ride. Before Mario could gallop off I grabbed his reins and yanked so the horse would stop.

"Mario what's going on?" Mario looked down at me slightly annoyed but he still answered my question anyway.

"De Pazzi is rallying at San Gimignano he intends to attack on Monteriggioni, and we intend to stop them." My next words flew of my lips before I could think about them.

"Ok, give me a moment to get saddled I'm coming with you." Mario shook his head pulling his reins out of my grip, but spoke to me gently.

"Find Ezio, and Federico tell them what is happening and have them follow us." Without another word he spurred his horse and followed his men and brother. Licking my lips I ran up towards the Villa breathing heavily. Running through the manor searching for the two boys I passed my room and a light bulb went off. Going into my room I fetched a belt and sword, also concealing a knife in my boot. Mario told me to get the boys but he had not ordered me to not accompany them. Eventually I found the boys in a hallway, they took in my flushed face and arms with confused looks. Ezio asked me.

"Amelia, what is going on? Where is everybody.?" I had to take a breath before I could answer him lucidly.

"Your father and uncle are riding for San Gimignano, that's where Vieri de Pazzi is. We need to go now if we're going to catch them." They didn't waste time answering. Instead the two boys grabbed their gear and we all made for the stables. As we ran about the stable grabbing the proper tack and getting the horses saddled Federico looked at me.

"Your going to come along then Amelia." Turning toward him I gave Federico my most innocent face I could manage.

"If your father or uncle didn't want me to come along they didn't say so." He looked at me with a suspicious look, but didn't press the matter. Soon we were on the road traveling at a steady canter so we wouldn't tire out the horses. It was about three or four hours in the saddle before we reached a small village outside the city and spied some of Mario's soldiers. Slowing the horses we eventually found the two senior Auditore's standing together laying out plans. Ezio called out to them and Giovanni's face lit up when he saw his two sons.

"Ahh, my boys. I'm proud to see you both here taking a little responsibility for once." The two younger ones stood at attention ready for action. Unfortunately Mario saw me and his reaction was immediate.

"Amelia! Child why have you come. I told you to send Ezio and Federico here, not come along your self." Chuckling a bit I cleared my throat and answer in as dignified a voice as I could.

"Yes you told me to send the boys, but you never forbade me from coming. As a banker I believe that Giovanni can tell you that is a loophole." Mario looked like he was going to protest but then waved his hand dismissively. But I didn't miss the disapproving look that Federico shot me, or the slight grin that Ezio was trying to hide. Turning to look at the city in the distance Mario began to lay out the plan for us.

"The place is well fortified, they have patrolling guards and archers watching the walls. It doesn't seem that he has enough men to properly defend the south gate." We looked out to the outer walls, and I could just make out torches being lit in preparation for the coming sundown. Giovanni picked up where his brother left off.

"Mario and I shall lead a small unit to the south gate and dispatch with the guards. You three will use the distraction we provide to scale the outer wall to take care off the archers. If luck is with us they will never know we enter the city." Federico, Ezio, and I nodded our understanding and helped to prepare for the battle that was coming. I tried to keep my hands from shaking, but it was impossible I was so overwhelmed by what we were about to do. Eventually though as we made our way to the south wall I calmed my nerves by pretending the whole thing was another training session.

We waited in silence until true darkness fell over us then Giovanni gave us the hand signal. As silent as shadows Federico, Ezio, and I closed in on the wall. It was a few moments before we heard the clanging sounds of a battle, that was when we moved. Mario had us run a lot of exercises scaling walls so it was a cake walk. Ezio took a flying leap up the wall and pulled him self up, then Federico made a stirrup out of his hands that I put my foot into. Gently he lifted me and I used the momentum to get a footing in the wall, Ezio took my arm and lifted me up to the ledge. It wasn't long before Federico joined us, quickly we spotted the archers and we split up. Well Ezio took of and Federico stayed by me, quietly we took the archers with the throwing daggers Mario had given us.

When that was done we climbed down the inner wall. Ezio joined us leaping down from a roof in a rolling fall. Then the three of us made for the gate and quickly found the crank that would lift the gate. Ezio motioned for Federico and me to take positions by the gate, and he would lift the gate. We did so both of us pulling our swords to the ready. Federico glanced over to me with a strange look on his face, I didn't know if it was a look of battle or fear but I didn't have time to dwell on that. The instant the gate was up far enough Federico and I rushed forward into the fray that was still taking place, Ezio close behind us. There were only a hand full of guards left standing by the time we reached them. Plus nobody was expecting an attack from this end of the town none of these guys had that much experience in real battle.

When it was over the men rushed for the gate still maintaining their silence. I let out a breath, this little adventure had taken no more then five minutes but my heart was still racing. The boys and I hung back for orders, Giovanni came forward and regarded all of us.

"Not bad you all did well." Mario came beside his brother with a grim face nodding his head.

"Yes but now the easy part is over. Time for the real work to begin." With that the five of us turned and began to stalk toward the gate. On the way I said a silent prayer that we could get away from this okay.

**Wow, action sequences are harder to write then emotional ones. And so the battle begins. Please Review.**


	14. Respect for the Dead

We went as silently as we possibly could, but it was hardly necessary besides the occasional soldier the streets were empty. After a bit Mario signaled for us to stop and keep quiet then spoke to us laying out the next step.

"We can find Vieri if we find the captain of the guard, his name is Roberto. He'll be drinking his own health or sleeping in the citadel. It'll take to long going this way." Giovanni nodded to his brother and turned to address us.

"Federico, Ezio, Amelia you and a few men will search the citadel while Mairo and I will search the taverna. We'll meet up at the cathedral, be careful." With barely another word spoken we were of for the citadel, following directions of a soldier that knew the city. Eventually we ran into a couple of enemy soldiers and the boys left me with the men to dispatch with them while they scouted ahead. It was lucky we were being so stealthy. None of the rival soldiers were prepared for a fight, sleepy, and a few half drunk. They were easy enough to beat.

Soon we were moving again and we caught up to the boys apparently they'd identified Roberto. The men were positioned quickly to pounce at a moments notice and I watched by Federico's side as we caught sight of the captain and one of his men. I have to say for a supposed captain serving under De Pazzi, Roberto was a little sad to look at. He could barely keep his feet slurring his words drunkenly, he was rambling between complaints about Vieri and reminiscing about the good days with Mario. Eventually though Ezio got bored listening and stepped out of the shadows holding up his sword.

"Exuse me Signor." Roberto cursed and spilled the rest of his drink, he fumbled with his weapon. Which moving quickly I able to snatch from him, it wasn't hard considering he couldn't see straight.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to keep his feet. Ezio and Federico stood shoulder to shoulder smiling at each other before Ezio answered.

"We are Mario Auditore's nephews." Roberto let out a delighted cry at the news that made me raise an eyebrow. Letting his man draw a sword Roberto began to rant a little bit.

"I'm glad that you boys have shown your self's, Vieri will be very pleased with me. Perhaps when I turn you over I can retire in style." Still grinning to to each other Ezio gave me a go on gesture. Smiling at him I stuck my fingers in my mouth and let go a piercing whistle. Instantly Roberto and his few men were surrounded be ours, all armed to the teeth. Looking around stupidly Roberto threw up his hands in a whatever gesture letting out a big sigh.

Later I couldn't help but giggle at the irony watching de Pazi's men being locked into their own cell. Roberto on the other hand he was sitting at a table across from Ezio sipping on a fresh bottle of wine. The poor guy, when he saw he was had it was like the fight just went out of him. Now he was discussing with the Auditore's as docile as a lamb. He eventually got loose enough that he told them that the Pazi were at a meeting, and Vieri was with them. We left him there and went back outside which had gone very quiet. Federico looked up and down the street before speaking.

"We need to tell our father and uncle about this meeting, right away" Ezio nodded but I held up my hand to stop them.

"Hold up, someone has to go there now, in case something happens we need a pair of ears over there." The boys both nodded in agreement, Ezio was elected to run to the meeting place. Federico and I were going to lead the men back to Mario and Giovanni. Well I was, Federico was going with me just to make sure we got back okay. Then he was going to run back and help his brother out. We finally got the towns square outside the cathedral, and it looked like war. There were men everywhere, slashing, beating, and yelling and it really looked crazy and dangerous. Federico looked around and saw the anarchy with a concerned look.

"Bella you want me to stay." I shook my head and gave a weak little smile, pulling out my sword in one hand and my dagger in the other.

"Go Federico, help your brother and I'll catch up later." About to argue, but thinking better of it Federico took off leaving me with the men. Looking at the guys I took a breath spinning to face the battle, glancing back at them I simply said.

"Lets go to work!" Not needing any further encouragement they rushed into the fray, me hot on their heels. After battling for a few minutes, I caught the gaze of the senior Auditore's who were fighting back to back. Working hard not to get wacked in the head, I eventually made my way to them and had to yell over the noise. I told them about the meeting, and the boys going ahead to head Vieri off, Mario smiled really big when he heard about Roberto giving us the information. Giovanni broke away from the fight and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Amelia, we have this covered. Go back and make sure my sons are alright. Will you be alright on your own?" Not even thinking, I told him not to worry and made my way out of the square. Trying to be careful as I could I went quickly in the direction the boys did. I kept to the sides of the buildings and hid in the shadows in case I ran into any more guards, but luck was actually with me this time and I didn't see anyone. Not really paying attention to where I went I finally founsolemd the guys, and several more too. Federico was mixing it up with several men, and off in the distance I saw Ezio going toe to toe with Vieri.

Then to my shock I watched Vieri double over, Ezio's hidden blade deep in his ribs. I'd seen a little bit of death before but this was different. I could see Vieri's eyes widen, his breath catch, then slowly he sunk to the ground. Ezio bent over him whispering something I couldn't hear. Fast as I could I ran to his side and froze at what I heard. Vieri was gasping, choking on his own blood but still fighting to speak.

"Its a pity..Ezio.. in another life, we might have been...friends." Then the poor wretch went slack, held up by Ezio grasping his tunic. It looked like Ezio froze and then just snapped. His face became enraged as he shook Vieri's corpse.

"Friends! You tried to kill my family! You should be left to rot by the side of the road like a beast! Nobody will miss you!" The guy looked frantic screaming at the body, rushing forward I grabbed his shoulder.

"Ezio, stop it. Its over now." Ezio looked at me with an angry breath and yelled in my face.

"Over it's far from over! This cur is responsible for the near death of my family! What does HE matter?" At that I slapped Ezio across the face and gave him an ugly look.

"You can't talk that way Ezio. The man is dead now, you need to respect that. Every death matters." We heard someone clear their throat. Looking we saw Mario staring at us with a gentle face, Mario came forward slowly speaking quietly.

"She is right Ezio. Vieri was a troubled soul, but you need to give his soul the respect it deserves." Mario came beside Vieri's body and kneeling down he reached forward and closed the corpses eyes. Standing back up the Mario crossed himself and I heard him quietly say.

"Requiescat in pace." Gathering a few things off the body that could be useful Mario began to arrange for us to get out of here. Ezio was shuffling about helping, having gone very quiet after his little break down. I went to lend a hand when I realized something, Federico was no where to be seen. Taking a moment to think I cried out to Mario and Ezio in turn asking if they'd seen him. I began to worry when they both answered no. Sprinting to the place I'd last glimpsed him I looked around frantic, and cried out.

"Federico! Federico, where are you?" Glancing around I didn't see him, or even hear him answering me. Then something caught my eye, a flash of red I recognized it, a piece of Federico's doublet. Running forward I pushed a dead soldier rolling him away to find someone underneath. That someone was Federico, pale and unconscious. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a deep red stain spreading through his doublet. I whipped my head around long enough to call out to the others. Squatting down in the mud I took Federico's face between my hands pushing his hair from his eyes. I felt under his nose and over his mouth, and thank God I could feel him breathing. It was shallow but it was still him breathing, faintly I heard Mario and Ezio rushing over. Leaning down close to his face I whispered as urgently as I could.

"Hold on Federico, please hold on. Because Federico Auditore if you die I will kill you!"

**Don't you just love the suspense. I'll try and update again as soon as I can. Please Review.**


	15. Fever

When Mario reached us he gently shoved me to the side and ripped Federico's doublet open. The site wasn't pretty, his middle had been sliced and was gushing blood. When my eyes saw the damage to his torso a pained little cry came from my throat. Ezio came up to me and put his arms around me holding me close, not being able to stand what I saw I pressed my face into Ezio's chest. Gently Ezio began to pull me away from the place, and I could hear Mario calling for men to help move Federico. While Ezio was pulling me along he was whispering soothing words to me, that I barely heard. Soon he'd got me to the gate and lifted me onto the back of a horse and mounted behind me.

At the villa I got to the parlor and sat on a couch with my head in my hands. Ezio went to explain to Maria and Claudia what had happened. We waited perhaps another hour before Mario and his men made there way back to the city. Federico laying on his back in a wagon, torso wrapped with a lot of make-shift bandages which were almost soaked through with blood. Mario came into the villa followed by two men baring Federico on a stretcher. When he saw me Mario called me to go get Maria, which I did without hesitation. We both ran back to the front room, and Maria through her self to her sons side tears in her eyes. She took in Federico's mangled middle and pale face. Reaching forward she gently brushed some hair out of his eyes and I heard her whisper quietly.

"Ohh, my poor boy." Then it was like someone threw a switch, and she studied the wound with a clinical eye. Without any hesitation she directed the men to take Federico to a room and ordered a list of supplies to be brought to her. Before she dissappeared into the room she looked back at me and called in an urgent tone.

"Amelia, I will need your help please." Taking a breath to brace myself I got up and followed her into the room that housed the injured Auditore. The sight that greeted me wasn't any prettier then the one back in the field. Federico was now semi-conscious and writhing in pain, his doublet cut all the way off exposing his wound to the air. Maria didn't hesitate she began giving me orders on what to do which I did with teary eyes.

First she had me help peel away any fabric that was still stuck to him and then lift his body to place a clean towel underneath of him. After that she took a small hand cloth and began to trickle water onto the wound slowly cleaning it. It must have been agony because he began to thrash against Maria's efforts until she ordered me to try and hold him still. To do so I had to get half way onto the bed to hold down his shoulders, with him weakly fighting against me. While I had to brace him to the bed I tried to comfort him I whispered to him gently.

"It's alright Federico, it's alright. I know it hurts, just hold on a little longer. Then you can sleep." I don't think it helped, Federico seemed deaf to the world. As he still tried to fight against me he moaned weakly his face growing paler, he'd obviously lost a lot of blood. Not soon enough Maria had all the blood cleaned away from the wound and around the surrounding skin. The wound was weeping a small amount of blood although for the most part it seemed stanched. Leaving the bed side for a moment Maria quickly returned with a bone needle and a long string of what she told me was catgut. Although it seemed that all the fight had gone out of Federico I still held his shoulders in case he came to again. I watched as Maria meticulously sewed the wound close stitch for stitch.

"I can't believe you know how to do this." I remarked to her drily. Not once looking up from her work Maria answered my remark.

"The life of an assassin is a hard one. This is but one of the many I have had to treat." It was only a few minutes later when the last of the flesh had been stitched together. Maria got up so she could wash her bloody hands. Before she went she handed me a bottle and a roll of fresh bandages giving me instructions to use them. So carefully as I could I applied the contents of the bottle to the damaged skin, it seemed to be some kind of salve. It smelled like herbs, and I didn't know if it was suppose to fight infection or sooth the pain but I didn't question Maria's instructions. After the salve had been put on the wound and the surrounding skin I took the bandages and went to use them. It was awkward at first, but I was eventually able to worm the bandage under his back and around his torso.

After the bandages were placed and secured I looked at Federico's face, to anyone else it would have seemed to be sleeping. But to those of us who knew him better then that, he looked like death. Not being able to do anything else for him I left him in Maria's hands and tried to get some sleep.

It was strange waking up the next morning, the whole house operated as if everything was normal. Even the Auditore's were going through the usual motions. Mario and Giovanni especially placed special emphasize on getting Ezio and me back to training, but it felt wrong without Federico there to goad us. It felt so wrong in fact that I actually fussed at Mario when we were sparring fist to fist.

"What is the point of this, I should be helping tend to Federico." I ducked as Mario aimed a swing at my head, and he checked my counter-attack. We disengaged and began to circle each other around the ring as Mario retorted back to me.

"And what good will you really be adding. All that you can do right now is train, improve yourself for the future. And then you can pray for Federico, he will still be there when you finish." It was a hard lesson, but a few ugly words, and a lot more bruises later I learned it. That I couldn't put life on hold for him, no matter how much I wanted to. Eventually the senior Auditore's released us and Ezio and I made our way back to the villa. I actually ran into Maria who was holding a bowl that had new bandages and that bottle of salve, her face lifted a bit when she saw me.

"Amelia I need to change my sons bandages, would you please help me?" I quickly agreed and followed her into Federico's room. Taking the time to use the wash basin before I actually touched the bandages while Maria peeled the old ones off. Coming beside her I looked at his face and it seemed he was very peaceful as he lay there.

"Has he woken up at all?" I asked in a quiet voice she answered with a shake of her head.

"Only briefly, and those times he was only half awake." I went to the other side of the bed so I could help lift him to put wrap the bandages around him. Before that however I noticed that the skin around the wound was now an angry red. Carefully I reached forward a put my fingertips to the red flesh, and sure enough it was hot to the touch.

"Maria, I think he might be getting a fever." Maria didn't look surprised by what I said at all. That was when it hit that she knew, but there was nothing she could do about it. We changed his bandages in silence and I wished we were in my time so we could take him to a hospital. Get some antibiotics or even just some Tylenol to help the fever. The next few days it was the same depressing routine, train, help Maria, sleep. The only thing that changed was that Federico's fever got worse. His wound was burning hot to the touch, and his face was always flushed and sweaty. It seemed like he was trapped in a never ending nightmare, his eyes danced crazily beneath his eyelids and his hands twitched against his sheets. Maria and I were kept busy keeping cold clothes to his forehead and forcing broth and water down his throat. It got to the point where one of us had to be with him 24/7, and no one could be sure if he'd survive.

One such night it was my turn to stay with him and I was incredibly tired, but I somehow kept my eyes open. As I was pressing a cold cloth to Federico's face he moved his head and muttered lowly. I'd learned to not get excited by this, it happened a lot. Looking at his face carefully I whispered to him.

"Federico I'll let you in on a secret, so you better listen to me. Your my best friend and I couldn't stand it if you didn't wake up. So you better get up soon, or I'm never going to forgive you." After that exhaustion finally overcame me. Laying my head down onto the side of the bed I drifted of immediately. My sleep was deep and without any dreams I expected to be woken up by Maria. So imagine my surprise when I woke up to the feel of large calloused fingers running through my hair. Looking up I saw Federico staring at me as he reclined against the bed. His face was still tinged with the pink of fever and gaunt from not eating enough, but he still managed to pull off that lazy smirk of his. Tears began to run silently down my face and Federico moved his hand down my face to wipe them away.

"Why the tears Bella? Are you truly so disappointed to see me?" Not being able to stop it I began to laugh while tears continued to fall down my face.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. What do you like, or what do you hate. XOXOXO**


	16. Reunited

I continued to cry in relief for a few minutes, I was so shocked to see him awake I couldn't believe it. Thinking I was perhaps in a dream I reached forward and took his face in my hands. Federico managed to lift his hands to my arms holding my hands in place, softly muttering comforting words to me. So caught up in my relief without thinking I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Federico's head. Then I let him go without a word I ran out of the room and down the hall. Finally I reached the study throwing the doors open I found Maria, and Giovanni. They looked at me with frightened concern which I could understand I must have looked like a mad woman, my hair all tangled, eyes puffy, and tear-streaked face. Taking a second to find my voice I finally choked out.

"The fever's broken." Not needing anything else Maria ran out of the room Giovanni hot on her heels. I followed them a little more slowly letting them have some time with their healing son. When I got there it seemed Maria was giving him a once over, his bandages were pulled back and she was washing his wound with a cloth. It seemed that while tired Federico was still wide awake because he looked at me with a very roughish smirk. Gesturing to his bare chest he spoke in a falsely commanding tone.

"Amelia, please I'm in no state to be in the presence of a lady. Avert your innocent eyes at once." I rolled my eyes not holding back my smile, or my retort.

"And then what about Maria, she's a lady?" Maria was the one that responded with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

"Mother's prerogative." Then she leaned back in her seat and half turned to me speaking in her surgeon's voice.

"I think in another week we can remove the stitches. Then he can begin sitting up, but no walking, and no hard food just broth and maybe a little bread." After re-wrapping the bandages Maria smiled at us and excused herself from the room. Federico pulled a face as he addressed me.

"One thing I hate about my mother curing me, she always talks like your not in the room." I nodded in agreement and took my seat by his bedside sighing as I relaxed. He looked at me seeming a little bit serious now.

"You seem so somber lately Cara. What's the matter." Not being able to help it I got a little bit upset with him.

"What's the matter. You almost die, lay there unconscious for what feels like forever. And you ask me what's the matter?" Federico's eyes went wide at my little outburst and then looked a little bit shame faced.

"Cara, I'm sorry I hadn't realized that you worried so much." I sighed and pressed my forehead to the edge of his mattress and said in a defeated tone.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this not when your recovering." Federico scoffed at me and flashed his cocky grin.

"Recover? Please Bella I'm like a bull, nearly impossible to kill." But you were nearly killed, I thought to myself. I looked at him and was struck by how sunk in and tired he looked, nobody should be bothering him right now. Standing up I removed my chair and said in a gentle tone.

"You need to rest, I'll leave you alone now." Before I could turn away Federico grasped my small hand in his large one. Giving me a quiet smile Federico brought my hand to his mouth and gently my hand and the inside of my wrist. Feeling a scarlet blush creeping on to my cheeks I gently pulled myself from his grasp.

"Rest well Federico." With that I turned away trying to fight back the girlish giggle I felt threatening to come.

_Third POV_

Federico lay there in silence for a few moments and nearly drifted of to sleep when there was a loud bang. Eyes shooting open he looked to the door that had been slammed open and saw his younger brother running up to his bed side.

"Mother told me you woke up." Federico opened his mouth to answer Ezio, but his brother cut him off.

"I should murder you myself for frightening the family like this." Looking incredulous Federico replied in an equally snide tone.

"I'll have you note that I did not plan this. Now show some respect for the invalid." Glaring at each other it wasn't long before they both cracked up. Laughing very hard Ezio found a seat and got his brother up to speed on everything that had happened. Not being able to avoid the question for long Federico asked Ezio honestly.

"Is Amelia alright? She looked a little sickly when she was in here." Ezio nodded his head sadly and responded without a lot of hesitation.

"She's been sick with worry. She barely left your side the whole time you had the fever." Federico looked guilty as if he'd ordered Amelia to neglect herself for him. Ezio how ever smiled in his classic troublemaker's way.

"Honestly brother the girl could not be any more smitten with you. If you play your cards right I see myself having a new sister by spring." The younger Auditore laughed at his brothers expression at the thought but they didn't have the chance to talk anymore. Having heard there laughter Maria came storming in demanding that Ezio leave his brother to rest. Federico chuckled to himself watching his brother being escorted out of the room like a misbehaved schoolboy. Laying his head down it was mere moments before Federico fell into his first restful sleep in ages.

**Here just a small chapter to keep the story going, sorry I'm falling down on the job. Please Review.**


End file.
